


The Gift of a Bath

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [32]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Bath, Doggy Style, F/M, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sparring bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of a Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/gifts).



> This was suppose to be about a massage but it went somewhere else completely

The spin she performed in midair was a thing of beauty. The way Marianne used her wings to speed up the spin to twist around her staff (that Bog had fashioned of her) had Bog staring so that almost too late he remembered to bring his own staff up to block. He managed to shove her back, taking to the air and spinning to bring his staff out extending his reach. Marianne blocked, twirling her own staff and knocking his to the side. She was moving blindingly fast, but his goblin sight was able keep track of her as she charged. He flew higher, glad again that they had chosen to spar out in the open giving them plenty of room to maneuver. Bog tried to dart out of his opponent's reach when she spun her weapon around so quickly that the end of her staff caught him under one of his wings, causing him to lose control as the wing twisted up oddly. He yelped in pain, falling out of the air. 

He landed hard, dropping his staff and cursing under his breath. Marianne cried out, “BOG!!” She flew down swiftly dropping her staff and landed next to Bog. “I'm fine,” he assured her with a self-mocking expression. “You surprised me! That was an impressive move, tough girl.” Marianne blushed as she checked his wing. He moved it gingerly; a little sore, but otherwise undamaged. “I knew you would be good with a staff.” He grinned, clearly proud of her. Wrapping her arms tightly around him she leaned her head against his chest. 

“Glad you're okay.” 

He chuckled. “Don't worry, my love.” 

They decided to head back home. It was getting late and the sun had just started to sink below the horizon. They flew into the castle just as the lanterns were being lit. “How do you feel about a hot bath and dinner in bed?” Bog asked as they landed in front of the entrance. He took her hand in his as they walked in. 

“Sounds perfect,” she answered with a sly grin. 

* 

Bog playfully carried Marianne into their rooms after flinging her over his shoulder. Their room contained a large tub made of polished, petrified wood, trimmed in smoothed quartz that Bog had ordered brought in and filled with steaming water scented with lavender. As Bog set Marianne down on her feet, she inhaled deeply of the scented air. “Oh, Bog, that smells wonderful.” He grinned showing off his fanged, crooked teeth to her delight. Dinner was also set out on wooden trays, covered with copper lids on an intimate table for two. The room was lit with soft orange light creating a soft, warm environment and a small crackling fire in the fireplace rounded out the pleasant atmosphere. Bog had left orders earlier that day that the king and queen of the Dark Forest were to be left alone for the evening. 

In addition to being functional, the tub was a beautiful piece of art. Bog had had it commissioned from some dwarfs that lived far to the south as part of a wedding gift that he had presented in private to Marianne. It was long enough for him to sit in, which made it easily long enough for his wife too. “Bog, this is perfect.” Marianne smiled. Everything in the room looked soft and romantic, just like her spiky king. He gave an embarrassed chuckle. “I just thought it might be nice tonight after sparring to have a quiet dinner, just the two of us.” Marianne draped her arms around her king. “You thought correctly. One of the many reasons I married you—you know exactly what I need.” Bog grinned down at her looking pleased with himself. 

* 

They decided to bathe first since the cooper lids would keep the food warm. The bathwater was full of bubbles and looked so inviting after their sparring that Marianne was ready to leap into it! Bog settled into the tub first, careful to keep from splashing too much water over the side. After Bog was settled, Marianne stripped with Bog watching her in appreciation, which made her giggle. He gave her a smirk and waggled his eyebrows at her. “Come here, tough girl.” 

She stepped over to the edge of the tub, catching her bottom lip in her teeth and grinned with a playful glint in her eyes. With a delicate lift of her wings, she landed in the tub. Bog immediately grabbed for her, drawing a squeal from her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. Marianne smiled happily, leaning against her husband. 

The warm water felt good on her wings and body. She didn't realize how sore she was until she relaxed against her husband. Marianne let out a soft groan of pleasure. “Ugh...this feels wonderful.” Bog started to slowly rub her shoulders, his long clawed fingers delicate, working her sore muscles into putty. He moved along her shoulders and down to her wing joints rubbing in slow, circular motions, eliciting an even louder groan from Marianne. “Oh spirits, Bog, that is incredible!” 

Bog chuckled as he moved his thumbs up from her wing joints to the back of her neck and then her head. He would have chuckled if he could have seen her face and her eyes rolling. “Uggghhh....” 

He chuckled. “Enjoying that?” Marianne made incomprehensible noises of pleasure that made Bog chuckle again. 

Massaging her scalp gently and then slowly inching his way down the back of her neck again she groaned again, louder yet. Marianne was nearly sinking into the tub, all of her going liquid and relaxed. Bog whispered against her pointed ear. “Yer going to drown, tough girl.” 

Marianne answered with more incoherent sounds of pleasure. Bog lifted her up, turning her around to face him. “Let's finish up bathing and then I will give you a real massage. Sound good, my queen?” 

Marianne gave him a sloppy grin. “Oh, yeah.” Bog laughed, grabbing the bar of heather and mint soap that his mother specialized in making and began to wash her body. Marianne gave him a smirk, especially when he took such tender care along her breasts and wings. Soaping up his hands he ran them through her hair, massaging her scalp again as he washed her hair for her. Laughing ,she dunked her head under the water to rinse coming back up to grab him for a kiss. 

She retrieved the soap from him and started to soap her lover up, taking her time when she made him turn to wash his wings. Her movements were delicate, tender and very erotic when she ran her soapy fingers along his lower back and up his spine making the Bog King squiggle with pleasure. 

* 

Bog stood when they were finished, bubbles running down his rough hide and wings. Marianne stared at him. It didn't matter how many time she looked at him, he always made her blood run hot and her heart thunder. She loved him so much, he was the sexiest thing in either kingdom and he was her husband! How lucky could a fairy princess get? 

Bog didn't notice the way she looked at him; he never did, his gaze only taking in how lovely his wife was with her big brown eyes, beautiful mouth and gorgeous wings. He sometimes still couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with him? Him! 

But right now he was full of desire as he surprised Marianne when he bent down and scooped her up into his arms, plucking her out of the bubbly water like a waterlily. He carried her out of the tub to set her on her feet. Marianne giggled as he grabbed a mossy towel and started to work his way up from her feet, ignoring the water that glistened and dried on his plated hide. He rubbed the towel leisurely up her right leg rubbing the towel around her thigh and then he started on the other leg giving it equal care with the towel. 

When he made his way up to her groin, he toweled gently sliding it erotically between her legs eliciting a soft groan from her. He glided the towel up her torso taking special care with her breasts, his thumbs working the towel over her nipples. She moaned. “Oh, Bog...” 

He smiled playing the mossy towel over her nipples, sending ripples of pleasure down straight to her groin. When he stopped and moved to her wings she almost whimpered, but then Bog was gently sliding the towel down each wing sending shivers along them. Damn, he knew exactly what to do to turn her into a hot mess of need. 

When he was done, Bog dropped the towel stepping up behind her to wrap his arms along her torso. “What are you doing?” Marianne asked with a laugh in her voice. 

Bog nuzzled her ear, his fanged teeth nibbling their way along the slender column of her neck. “Nothing, why?” 

One large clawed hand smoothly made its way down to her groin, the tips of his claws playing with the curls of hair before snaking lower to gently part her lips at the apex of her sex. “Oh, Bog...” 

Marianne leaned back against him as the tip of his clawed finger slid leisurely over her clitoris, sliding back and forth with agonizing slowness. Marianne closed her eyes, letting Bog support her weight. He grinned wickedly, his tongue and teeth dancing along her shoulder while his fingers moved slowly back and forth. Marianne started to writhe against him, moaning his name, her tongue licking her lips as he moved with languid strokes working to bring her to orgasm. Her hips started to thrust against his strokes becoming more and more needy, her pants becoming harder and faster. 

“Oh yes, Bog, yes!” He rubbed his groin against her backside listening to her groans, feeling the excitement as she approached her climax. 

Bog's voice was a warm whisper against her ear. “Come for me, Marianne. I want to feel you come for me.” 

He kept his rubbing deliberately slow, wanting to drive her crazy, her hips thrust against the pressure of his finger. Then, just when he knew he had her on the edge, Bog plunged his finger into her, causing her to cry out and jerk her hips forward. She came hard, crying out long and low. Bog smiled against her neck as her fluids washed over his finger and hand, but he kept pumping into her a few moments more feeling her shudder against him. 

Leisurely withdrawing his finger, Marianne moaned, her knees feeling wobbly. “Bog...oh...” 

“I want you, my tough girl.” Bog hissed against her ear, his teeth catching the lobe of her ear and pulled gently. 

“Yes, Bog, I want to feel you inside me.” 

“On your hands and knees, Marianne.” His tongue lapped at her ear. 

Marianne grinned dropping down in front of him, presenting her backside. Bog swallowed. It never ceased to amaze him how gorgeous and sexy she was as she glanced over her shoulder at him. 

Her purple wings shiny and clear, sparkled in the fire light and her skin glistened like jewels. She was his wife, his lover. He dropped to his knees, grasping her hips in his large, calloused hands. “Oh, Marianne...” He moaned softly pulling her back. He shifted to release his erection holding himself and rubbing against her warm wet entrance. Marianne gasped when she felt him. He always felt so good, the rubbing stimulating her until she was ready to come again. Bog sensed it and continued to rub, spreading her fluids over the head of his erection trembling as he listened to her gasps and moans. “Oh, Bog, Bog, Bog...ah...” She arched her back into him; she felt swollen with need wanting him to release her from the building tension when she suddenly cried out again. “Yes! Ahh!!” 

He chose that moment of her climax to thrust into his wife. Marianne arched, both of them moaning as one. “Uhhh...” Bog gripped her hips but it was Marianne that started to thrust back against him. Bog almost couldn't keep up, she was moving back, her hips pressing against him, then pulling back that he had to struggle to stay upright. He tried to meet her thrusts with his own. He pretty much just held onto his wife's hips and hoped he could keep up. Marianne was crying out loudly, he felt so good, was hitting every point of pleasure with precision. Damn, he was good! 

“Marianne...oh, Marianne...” Bog closed his eyes, thrusting for all he was worth coming so close, but trying to hold back, his wings were buzzing up a storm. Marianne arched her back in a sensual curve, crying out as her orgasm hit and washed over her. “OH BOG!” 

Her inner muscles tightened and Bog cried out. “MARIANNE!!” 

Bog burst inside her, trembling with the power of his orgasm and the feel of hers. She shoved back against him a few more time which made Bog certain that someday this would be how he died, until finally she collapsed forward with a long drawn out groan of pleasure. Bog went with her, dropping down on her back, gently nibbling her ear when he was within reach, running his hands along her slender arms that she had stretched over her head. He wrapped his fingers through hers in a tender gesture of love. 

“I love you, my wife, my queen...” and with a chuckle, added, “my tough girl...” 

Marianne made little happy noises when he nibbled and whispered in her ear. Her eyes closed sleepily. “I love you, my king, my husband, my cockroach.” 

Bog nipped her ear making her squeal and laugh. “Cockroach am I!” He started nibbling on her neck in soft little nips that tickled making her squirm and squiggle under him which felt delicious in the aftermath of their love-making. “BOG!!! Stop it!!” 

Chuckling huskily Bog finally stopped tickling her. They separated with both of them gasping as their bodies disconnected from each other. Bog collapsed on his back with his arms wide. Marianne crawled over to wrap herself around him. “That was a perfect massage.” 

Bog chuckled. “Thank you, my dear wife. I live to serve your every whim.” 

She laughed smacking him lightly on the chest. “Goof.” 

“I thought I was a cockroach?” Bog lifted his head to glance at her. 

She looked up with a wicked grin. “You are.” 

“I would say those are fighting words, but I am tired and hungry.” Bog laid his head back down. 

“Mm...” Marianne snuggled against him, the room was toasty warm despite lying on the floor. 

“You want to eat dinner in bed?” Marianne kissed the side of his chest. 

“That sounds perfect,” Bog rumbled and then suddenly he was moving up, grabbing her, again throwing her over his shoulder though this time she was naked and messy which made it a devilishly erotic walk to the bed, the tips of his claws playing with the back of her thighs making her laugh and squirm deliciously. 

Soon though, the happy couple was again clean, naked and sitting up in bed with the sheets over their legs laughing as they fed each other dinner before lovingly and tenderly, curling into each others embrace to fall asleep, the only sounds the hyponotic crackling of the fire in the fireplace.


End file.
